yakuzafandomcom-20200223-history
Mirei Park
"True abilities don't lie." '''Mirei Park '''known mostly as '''Ms. Park '''is a supporting character in ''Yakuza 5 ''and the president of the idol agency Dyna Chair. She supports Haruka Sawamura in her dream to become an idol. Park is Majima Goro's ex wife. History Mirei Park is an orphaned woman who never knew the love of her true parents and was abused by those that took care of her. She during her early years learned of the idol industry and how the figures were loved and respected and decided to earn the love she never got. She debuted at eighteen being already married to a man who gifted her with her signature fountain pen, which she kept as a luck charm to the point of hiding it behind her mic on her debut. She kept her marriage in secret to both her agency and the public, as well as her Korean ancestry and her family history. At some point she pregnant but aborted it believing it a necessary sacrifice for her career, earning her the rage of his husband who hit her after learning the truth. He later left her as he thought he was holding her back which she also took as needed, but eventually her agency would learn of her secret, thus causing them to gradually stop supporting her and cancelling several events including one in Tokyo Dome. In due time her agency abandoned her and she could barely find something to do. Eventually she would find out that her abortion caused her to become infertile. At some point she founded her agency Dyna Chair and did manage the careers of both Mai and Azusa. However the duo had conflicts with Park's directing and eventually separated from her, going into Osaka Talent. Yakuza 5 At some point during the middle of 2010, Park encounters Haruka and is witness to her performance. Although she believed some of her movements were still unrefined that she was nonetheless a "Diamond in the rough" and decided to support her. However she performed a full background check on Haruka and the Sunshine Orphanage and by proxy learns of Kazuma Kiryu and of his previous job. Park eventually visits the Orphanage and has a conversation about Kiryu regarding Haruka (with an eavesdropping Haruka) and requests that Kiryu leaves the orphanage for Haruka's sake. Kiryu initially refuses since he considered both his duty and his path on life to take care of the children. Park however makes philosophical claims about love and how it can be a powerful force that can easily turn into hatred when one becomes disillusioned, using Haruka's orphaned background as a reference (while seemingly talking about herself as well). She inquires further in how the kids of the orphanage all responded to her "are you happy?" question with a positive affirmation, by claiming that they take their current life and Kiryu's love for granted to the point that they will do anything to protect the status quo, including abandoning their own dreams if needed. She offers financial support to the orphanage while having specialists take care of the institution while guaranteeing Haruka's success. Although Kiryu is at first skeptical, but the reality of Park's words hits him hard when he learns that some of the kids are willing to forsake school in order to look for jobs in order to support the orphanage financially, a sacrifice too big in Kiryu's eyes and thus decides to comply with Park's demands. During 2012 she witnesses one of Haruka's singing lessons in charge of Ogita. Although Haruka has a hard time she tries further and succeeds to impress her instructor. Park has a talk with Haruka about her future schedule and how she plans to have her compete and win in the Princess League a major idol even as the break both her and the agency need in order to debut in Tokyo as quick as possible afterwards utilizing the excitement of the moment to push her career into a solid base. While Haruka is overwhelmed by the major events that are to come next questioning whether she can win the League, Park coldly remarks that Haruka will win since otherwise any financial support for the orphanage will cease and thus cause its shutdown. Park later has a conversation with Ogita pressuring him to polish Haruka within the short frame of six months, something Ogita deems impossible. Park reminds him that he should be able to do his job as a pro and that failure to do so will mean a breach of contract and therefore come with financial consequences for him causing Ogita to stop protesting. She leaves Haruka in the charge of his employee Horie for the upcoming first round of the finals. Eventually Park receives a complaint from producer Mr Manda regarding Haruka's accident (tripping and dropping Manda's coffee on his clothes, courtesy of Mai and Azusa's provocation) and reprimands Horie for his mistake having warned him to have Haruka afar from danger. Park believes that Haruka unlike most artists, that is fairly aware of the darkness of the industry and ready for it, but the more that she is faced with it, the more that she is gonna see her idol career as a job while Park wants Haruka to genuinely embrace it as a dream. Later on when Haruka and Horie are going to see Park on her office, the two eavesdrop on a heated confrontation between Ogita and Park, as Ogita has visibly had enough of Park's forcefulness and methods going as far as foulmouth her telling him how to do his job. Park merely reminds him that he is badmouthing his boss and that he should do his job as told. Ogita insists on the impossibility prompting Park to fire him. Ogita having enough of her insolence is confident he can still get money out of forceful contract break, but Park says there will be no reimbursing and to "read contracts" next time. Ogita is sure about the contents of the contract but then remembers that Park had it modified "a little" and then realises that Park had changed the reimbursing clause, telling Ogita to complain to her lawyer. Ogita infuriated at Park grabs her by the collar, and she provokes him into hitting her, but Ogita merely tosses her into the floor and leaves the office angered. Haruka and Horie enter and Park reveals she has a job for the two of them which is to scout and secure a new instructor for Haruka. Horie insists it is impossible since she has effectively fired all the staff available on Osaka but she insists there is hope on a legendary artist known as Christian who is on the area. She insists that Christian cannot be swayed by money or power and only teaches those that peek its interest therefore ordering the two to convince Christian to teach Haruka. While Horie promises to "do his best" Park coldly remarks that she does not need his best but "to do it". They eventually succeed in recruiting Christian and bring him to the agency's office. The instructor clarifies with the president that whether he can make his job or not is dependant on Haruka herself but is confident that with her skills and effort he will able to get Haruka honed in time. Park pleased leaves Haruka on his care. Later during the night she has a talk with Mr. Manda by phone and sends Haruka and Horie to apologize for the incident. Park asks Haruka if her makeup is self-taught and she confirms so. Seeing that it can be fixed he has Horie go for the makeup artist but the manager believes that they will not have enough time, so Park decides to fix Haruka's makeup herself, encouraging the girl to become prettier and to work harder on her image. She later promises to go have a shopping trip with Haruka, which overjoys her. Later on when Haruka decides to purchase a pin for Park as a present while Horie goes to the drugstore for medicine for Park's injured arm after the incident with Ogita, she is witness to Haruka being harassed by Mai and Azusa into begging on her knees (having threatened her with calling their agency to "crush" Dyna Chair, after Haruka responded to their insulting of Park and stepping on the pin). While Horie attempts to stop the event, Park challenges the duo into continuing, since she is confident that if Haruka being a known public figure was seen by bystanders who would report the event on social media, that the duo would severely tarnish their reputation as the perpetrators of the harassment. The two knowing their joke has no more future decide to retreat, but before they can leave Park offers them the advice that "True abilities don't lie" and that they will meet their end if they attempt to win by attacking their rival instead of honing their own abilities. Park thanks Haruka for standing up for her and for the present which she gladly accepts despite of the damage. She has Haruka wait for her in Dyna Chair. Back at her office, Park reveals she is going to Tokyo the next day and thus is writing a memo for Horie with instructions. Haruka is surprised to see Park writing with her left hand, despite the injury on her usually dominant right hand. Park discloses that she was usually left-handed until her foster parents made her write with right hand, which she dubs a common practice on her age, but one that isn't done in the present. Haruka smiles at Park and the two proceed to buy clothes at Le Marche. After purchasing the two go to Club Sega to play some games including Taiko Drum Master. Park tells Haruka to play to her best or she will cut her pay. Haruka defeats Park with the latter figuring that the game requires more strength than she thought and that Haruka's lessons have built up her physique, stamina and sense of rhythm. The two take PrintCircle Photos of which Park is ignorant. Haruka explains the mechanics and takes a photo taking Park by surprise, who embarrassed at the result demands a new photo. The two walk outside and notice a happy daughter asking her mother what there will be for dinner. Noticing that Haruka observes the two, she holds her hand and the two keep walking, making Haruka smile. Taking a taxi Park asks if Haruka did relieve some stress as they will be busy from the next day onwards and as such won't have many chances to relax. She also gifts Haruka her personal fountain pen. explaining the history behind the pen, her ex husband and her idol career and her abortion. She believes that she wants an idol succeed as a way to make amends for her past mistakes or to take back what has been lost to her, but regardless that this is all she has left and apologizes to Haruka for dragging her into her ambitions. Haruka promises to care of the Pen and to do her best for both of them, and Park says she may have regained something back already. Park then elaborates that after Haruka's successful round on the Princess League that Park held an interview which was read by her ex husband who sent her a letter asking to meet in Tokyo. Insecure about the meeting Park asks Haruka to go with her, since she is unsure that she is gonna set a good impression but Haruka is confident that Park remains beautiful. Park says that the pen will prove that Haruka is with her and thus serve as a bridge to find her ex, promising to tell the details when they meet since he promised to watch Haruka's performance in Tokyo. The two then part ways. The next morning she is found dead, on what seemed suicide, with Haruka in utter disbelief. Appearance Park is a tall woman with fair skin and short black hair. She mostly wears a white coat. Personality Ms. Park is a seemingly cold and harsh individual with a serious demeanor a no-nonsense stance taking her job with the depth it involves. She is very strict with people and is often seen reprimanding them or lecturing others in some way as she knows of the overall hardships of both the industry and life itself being an overall realist and thus often setting people straight. It is said on her in-game description that her aggressive way to do things has earned her as many friends as it has enemies. While she often pressures people specially Haruka on a regular basis, she does so because she has absolute confidence in her abilities while sharing many similarities, including their orphaned background, acting as a motherly figure for her. Gallery Category:Yakuza 5 Category:Deceased characters Category:Dyna Chair Category:Females Category:Yakuza 5 Characters